


Talking in Texts

by Trista_zevkia



Category: The Tick - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trista_zevkia/pseuds/Trista_zevkia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a lover's quarrel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking in Texts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oddmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddmonster/gifts).



> a tiny little birthday gift for [OddMonster](http://oddmonster.livejournal.com/)

**Title:** Talking in Texts  


Don’t be ridiculous.  
 _If you are a villain, please note you’ll never get away with this!_

  
You can’t seriously defend that monster!  
 _If you are a villain, please note you’ll never get away with this!_

  
You also can’t ignore me.  
 _If you are a villain, please note you’ll never get away with this!_

  
I can if I try hard enough.  
 _Ottoman Empress_

  
Have you come to your senses?  
 _If you are a villain, please note you’ll never get away with this!_

  
I’m not the superficial one who needs an awakening.  
 _Ottoman Empress_

  
Superficial! It was hideous!  
 _If you are a villain, please note you’ll never get away with this!_

  
I believe you called it a turd full of maggots busting open in the heat.  
 _Ottoman Empress_

  
Still accurate.  
 _If you are a villain, please note you’ll never get away with this!_

  
Still hurtful.  
 _Ottoman Empress_

  
You didn’t make it, you shouldn’t have taken it so personally.  
 _If you are a villain, please note you’ll never get away with this!_

  
It heard you! You made it cry!  
 _Ottoman Empress_

  
It! Even you can’t tell what that thing was supposed to be!  
 _If you are a villain, please note you’ll never get away with this!_

  
I’ve spent the last two hours making it feel better about itself.  
 _Ottoman Empress_

  
  
That I am sorry about.  
 _If you are a villain, please note you’ll never get away with this!_

  
Almost dropped my phone when I read that, you apologizing.  
 _Ottoman Empress_

  
It wasn’t an apology!  
 _If you are a villain, please note you’ll never get away with this!_

  
Shame.  
 _Ottoman Empress_

  
  
Fine! I’m sorry, okay? All couples have this trouble at some point, but I should have remembered we’re no ordinary couple. I should have considered that it could hear me before I voiced my opinion. I’m sorry that you had to spend so much time convincing it that somebody would love it.  
 _If you are a villain, please note you’ll never get away with this!_

  
Thank you. Apology accepted.  
 _Ottoman Empress_

  
To convince it, you didn’t buy it, did you?  
 _If you are a villain, please note you’ll never get away with this!_

  
Yes. But…  
 _Ottoman Empress_

  
But?  
 _If you are a villain, please note you’ll never get away with this!_

  
I had it delivered to Die Fledermaus.  
 _Ottoman Empress_

  
I just laughed so loud everybody in the office turned to stare at me!  
 _If you are a villain, please note you’ll never get away with this!_

  
If you wanted, I could just get the furniture for our new apartment, and we can do other things that couples do instead.  
 _Ottoman Empress_

  
Got a bed in mind already?  
 _If you are a villain, please note you’ll never get away with this!_

  
Four poster, wood filigree around iron frame.  
 _Ottoman Empress_

  
Sounds sturdy.  
 _If you are a villain, please note you’ll never get away with this!_

  
Very. With lots of places to tie restraints.  
 _Ottoman Empress_

  
You get the furniture, and I’ll bring the tits.  
 _If you are a villain, please note you’ll never get away with this!_

  
Deal, lover.  
 _Ottoman Empress_

  
Love you too.  
 _If you are a villain, please note you’ll never get away with this!_


End file.
